Verona's Trouble
by Christine Writer
Summary: Oneshot! Set during "Dance, Little Sister." Please be nice, first 10 Things piece. Alternate ending to the episode.


Disclaimer: I own nothing.

A/N: From episode 1.8, "Dance, Little Sister"

The joint in his acquaintance's hand smelled sickly sweet. Patrick finished washing his hands and turned the offer for a smoke down. He was moving toward the door when it swung away from him and a brunette walked in, accompanied by a security guard. "I told you I smelled something illegal." she said.

"Patrick Verona." the security guard sighed. "Of course." He took Patrick by the arm and pulled him out of the bathroom. Another guard came and grabbed Keith.

"I wasn't smoking." Patrick tried to convince the guard to let him go.

"Yeah, and I'm Tinkerbell." the guard retorted. "You're Patrick Verona."

"At least let me tell my date." Patrick pleaded. He had to maneuver carefully, or they would arrest him without allowing him to see Kat.

"Nope. We're probably doing the poor girl a favor." The guard dragged Patrick down the hallway, past the gym. Patrick saw Kat, sitting dejectedly alone at a table, waiting for him. He willed her to look through the window separating them. He struggled against the security guard, but the guard took him by both arms and propelled him outside into the warm California evening.

As he sat in the back of the police car that had been called, Patrick realized that he felt different. Yes, he had been arrested before, and yes, he had been handcuffed before, but this time, it was different. His gut was knotted up, he felt restless, and he was actually heartsick. His heart pounded in his chest, not from worry or fear of being arrested and held overnight in jail, but from leaving sweet Kat at the dance, unaware of his predicament.

The squad car pulled up at the police department, and the officer took Patrick and Keith into the station. Because this was not their first offense, both guys were charged a substantial fine. Patrick didn't have any money on him, but Keith did. He paid for only himself, shrugged, and walked out of the station. Patrick sighed. He would be spending the night in a holding cell. He asked for his one call, and the police officer consented. Patrick debated dialing Kat's cell phone or her home. He ran the risk of waking Mr. Stratford, but he decided to chance it. Kat wouldn't answer a number she didn't recognize, let alone at ten on a Friday night. Mr. Stratford would answer a call, especially from the police department.

He dialed the number and held his breath, hoping for an answer. "Hello?" Mr. Stratford answered.

"Mr. Stratford--it's Patrick." Patrick said. "Verona." he clarified. "I need you to help me."

"With what?" Mr. Stratford asked suspiciously. "Why are you calling from the police department? Where's Kat?"

"As far as I know, she's still at the dance. I was in the bathroom, washing my hands, and a guy I do know but don't associate with was smoking a joint. A girl called security and we got arrested. I'm sure you are aware that I do not hold the most stellar record of guys my age in the area, so I have a fine to pay. If I don't pay it, I have to spend the night here.

"I know Kat." he continued. "She's really mad right now, I'm sure. She's probably on her way home. Would you be able to help me in any way?" he asked desperately. Mr. Stratford was silent.

"Why did you call here? Kat wouldn't be home. She isn't, in fact."

"I know, Mr. Stratford. I also know that you and I both love your daughter and would die if anything upset her, or happened to her. I knew you would answer the phone. I wasn't smoking. I was with Kat all night."

"And you would swear this in a court of law?"

"I would. I would swear it in court. I would swear it, even if the punishment for lying was torture and death. Even if it meant never seeing Kat ever again."

"Young man, I am in a predicament myself. My daughters aren't home yet. I suspect they will be soon, and I know that at least one will be brokenhearted, upset, and angry."

"Mr. Stratford, please." Patrick begged. "Please help me."

"I'll be there in ten minutes. Be ready to go."

"Thank you." Patrick released the air from his lungs and hung up the phone. "My girlfriend's dad is picking me up." he told the officers. They nodded, and prepared the release papers. After what seemed to Patrick like an eon had passed, Mr. Stratford came. He paid the fine and Patrick was released into his custody.

Silence reigned in the car on the ride to the Stratford house. When they pulled up, Kat's car was present, and the lights in the house were on. "You'd better come in." Mr. Stratford. "I hope for your sake that Kat's not too mad." Patrick nodded in agreement. He hoped so, too.

"Daddy!" Bianca exclaimed as soon as Mr. Stratford stepped into the house. "Where have you been?"

"Rescuing deep-voiced delinquents from jail." Mr. Stratford said matter-of-factly. "Where's Kat?"

"In bed...." Bianca trailed off when she spotted Patrick coming in the house behind her father. "What's Patrick doing here?"

"May I go up and see Kat?" Patrick asked Mr. Stratford.

"I suppose so. She'll take care of you if you try anything." Mr. Stratford nodded. Patrick bolted upstairs, past a shocked Bianca. He knocked on Kat's door softly.

"Come in." she said quietly. He eased the door open. Kat lay on her bed, faceup, eyes on the ceiling. "Dad, it was so stupid! He--" she sat up and saw Patrick. "What are you doing here?" she snapped, sitting up.

"I came to apologize." he knelt by her bed.

"What?" she exploded. "If my dad finds you--" she threatened.

"He sent me up."

"What?" she exploded, standing up and crossing the room to her door.

"Kat." he caught her hands in his, and spun her around to face him. "I got arrested."

"What?" she looked at him as if he had gone insane.

"Keith was smoking in the bathroom, I was washing my hands, and we got arrested. Your dad picked me up."

"This is a new one, Verona. I actually need to sit down." she sank onto the edge of her bed. He still held her hands captive.

"I'm sorry for ruining your night." he said softly. "I knew my reputation would mess it up sooner or later."

"I forgive you." Kat said. "I have no idea why, but I forgive you."

"Okay." he nodded, a slow smile spreading across his face. He looked up into her eyes. "Would you like to dance?" he asked. She nodded almost shyly and he crossed the room to her stereo. He chose a record from her mom's collection and played it. "Kid" by the Pretenders came on. It was a live, acoustic, slow version of the song. He took Kat's hand and led her to the center of her room. He waltzed her around her room and as the song ended, he bowed.

"Thanks for coming to the dance with me." he said softly.

"Thanks for making everything perfect." she smiled in return, as they walked downstairs to tell her dad that everything was okay.


End file.
